Healing chaos
by Slick92
Summary: a young girl joins the ArchAngel crew, causing chaos at first but proving to be a major help later on
1. Prolauge

I do not own Gundam Seed, just my original characters and the plot line.

This is my first fic of this type, so if it's bad please tell me

Prologue

Years ago, a special woman founded a special school on a soon to be forgotten island. You couldn't buy your way into this school, for you had to have unique talents that put yourself apart from others. Most of these "gifts" as the teachers referred to them as ran rampant at puberty, or other gifts were more passive, appearing at birth. For those few lucky kids, you were born with passive gifts and your parents were teachers at the school. Aurora was one of the lucky few. She was born with the gift of healing, which she has been developing all her life.

In the last ten years at the school, nothing overly exciting had happened until now, where the school would be shaped by grief and loss, joy and peace, all in their turn.

Look down, you see that little button there, press it and review, because I really need the criticism. More to come later, this was just an intro; you know just to get the stage set.


	2. Chapter One

I don't own Gundam Seed, but I own everything original.

Chapter One: The Start of Chaos

Aurora was eleven and had been living at The Forgotten Isle School for Unique Talent all her life. She was glad she did for when she was three; her parents discovered she had a rare passive gift, the gift of healing. So from that day on Aurora studied human anatomy, and how her gift could help. The gift of healing was rare because you had to be fairly powerful to be able to use it.

It was a normal day for her, get up, get dressed, have breakfast with her parents, help out with the younger kids. It was there that her whole life fell apart. Nearing the end of class she saw a strange shape come crashing in to the ocean in the distance. Worried she decided to go check it out, but first she had to get rid of the midgets.

"Class dismissed, your homework is to practice the letter q, now skedaddle before I have to go get the tickle monster." She said as the hyper five year olds ran out of the room.

"Now that they are gone, I'd better go figure out what that was that I saw, but first I'd better write a note to tell my parents where I went, just in case." She said thinking out loud. "And I just have this feeling that there's someone injured out there." She sat there thinking up a list of stuff she would need while writing the note.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Earlier while I was teaching the little ones, I saw something crash in to the ocean. I don't know what it is but I just have a feeling that it's a mobile suit and the pilot is injured, so I'm bringing some healing supplies. I don't know when I'll be back so don't worry about me for awhile.

Hugs and kisses,

Aurora

She sat back with a sigh. "Now that that's done I still need to get supplies and I want to leave within the hour so I'd better get cruising." By the time the hour was up she was loading up her kayak getting ready to go.

Splash. Splash. Splash, went the paddle as she left her home with a heavy heart. The paddle went in and out with an even rhythm, each stroke brining her closer to her destiny. Suddenly off in the distance she saw a huge shape looming out of the water in front of her. Her intuition was right; the Aegis Gundam had crashed into the water.

Without any trepidation she opened up the cockpit hatch not expecting to see what she saw inside. The figure inside the cockpit was bloody and unconscious. She took enough time to grab her healing supplies and start stabilizing him. It took many hours even with healing magic coursing through his body, trying to save him and fight off infection. Once that was done she turned her attention to the computers to try and get the Gundam working, as the pilot was too injured to be moved.

"Come on you piece of junk, I need you to work NOW!!" She yelled with increasing frustration. Without warning the Gundam shook as it was attacked. As if that was the single to the computers to start up they suddenly flickered in to life.

"Athrun?" A voice said over the com, at the same time a small corner of the screen showed a view of a gundam cockpit.

"Who?" She asked in confusion

"The person who normally pilots this Gundam. If you aren't Athrun, then who are you?"

"Aurora Fuego, I found the gundam and I found the pilot injured. I was trying to fix the computers when you so rudely attacked."

"Sorry, the Aegis Gundam is one of the ZAFT gundams, but I didn't know the gundam was disabled."

"O.k. but my main concern is for the pilot, he's lost a lot of blood, and I tried my best to help him, but he's injured really badly."

"Then we have to get him back to the ArchAngel but first I have to teach you how to pilot the Aegis Gundam."

"Kira Yamato, why aren't you attacking the Aegis Gundam!" A new voice yelled over the com unit

"Calm down LaFllaga, it's disabled, and there's a civilian attempting to pilot it."

"Oh that makes a difference, return to the ArchAngel with Aegis Gundam, LaFllaga out."

"Now that that's over I can start with the gundam piloting?" Kira said.

"O.K. but go slowly." Aurora replied

"You see that joystick there? Good, that controls where you move. Then that button there fires the thrusters..." Kira kept up the dialogue as the two gundams slowly moved towards the ArchAngel.

"Strike Gundam, the Buster Gundam and the Duel Gundam coming at you." A new voice said over the com.

"Return the Aegis Gundam or prepare to be attacked."

"I think we'll take option number two please." Kira said calmly.

"Aurora, do you think you are confidant enough in your piloting skills to fight?" Kira asked.

"Yeah I think so as soon as you tell me where any of the weapons are."

"The laser saber is right there, so calm down"

Without any warning the Duel Gundam attacked. Aurora was able to draw her laser sword fast enough to block it. She then cut through the beam rifle disarming the gundam.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" the surprised pilot asked

"I'm not Athrun." Aurora answered with a voice of ice as she went and pressed the attack. Her laser saber nearly cut off the Duel Gundam's arm, but it dodged it in time. The Duel Gundam went and fired its vulcans, but only one of them hit.

"O.k. that's it, you're going down." She thought with so much venom in her mental voice to kill a thousand elephants. And with that she went and attempted to cleave through the middle of the Duel Gundam instead she disabled it by cutting of one of it's arms. With it disabled it made a hasty retreat. She turned around looking for the Strike Gundam and the Buster Gundam. What she saw was the Buster Gundam also turn tail and run as soon as the Duel Gundam had.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kira asked.

"Where I lived there was a martial arts academy, and I took lessons there." Aurora answered, giving part of the truth.

"Come on we'd better get to the ArchAngel and get Athrun looked at."

That's it for this chapter, I need to type up more of it but I figured this was a good place to stop for now.


	3. Author's Note

Author's note,

Hey everybody, I won't be able to finish this fic, as I have run out of inspiration. They took Gundam Seed off of TV so I haven't been able to get any new ideas.


End file.
